Omoide
by Yume - Ebony
Summary: Memories can sustain even the dimmest of lights. Short fic/First story. R


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_, nor any of the characters related to the plot and/or setting of the series. If I did, I'd lock Riku in a closet and use him for my own purposes... -evil smirk- Any similarities to other works is completely unintentional.

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is. I finally decided to make an account on here with a great big push from one of my dearest friends. I love her so much, and I thank her tons for telling me to get my stuff out there, no matter the criticisms. I can't become a better writer if I'm afraid of a little constructive advice. I _did_ have an account on here at one point, but to save myself some painful memories, I won't post the link to it here. Funny, I wasn't so scared about posting stories at the age of thirteen... -.- For those who know me, my writing style has changed tremendously. For those that don't, this is a taste of what's to come. Anyway, if this keeps up, the note will be longer than the story. This is a short fic, inspired by playing _Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories_. Nothing fancy; just short sweet, and to the point. Reviews are very much appreciated.

**Warnings:** None, actually. I _do_ hope it makes you go, _"Aww..."_

Enjoy.

* * *

Petite hands pausing ever so slightly, Naminé smiled as her sapphire gaze swept over the image portrayed upon her sketching pad. Setting her pencil down on the pure white table in front of her, she lifted the pad, surveying her art with a sense of pride.

The image of a young man with shoulder-length silver hair stared back at her, his gloved hand outstretched, clasping onto the girl's beside him. Her snow-white dress and baby-blue sandals were a contrast to his clothes, consisting of yellow, black, and dark blue. They appeared genuinely happy, content with the fact that, as long as they were in the presence of each other, nothing else really mattered.

Raising her head, blonde tendrils swept over her shoulder as she glanced toward the numerous pictures lining the walls of her tiny white room. She had lost count over how many she had placed all about the room; she drew these pictures in her spare time, waiting patiently for Sora to awaken from his slumber, a slumber he had chosen to accept in order to regain the memories she had tampered with.

Her heart suddenly sank at the thought.

Even with the reassuring words she had given him, and the promise he had offered her, he was going to forget her face. She was doomed to fade back into darkness like the Organization members that had held her captive for their own, selfish plans.

By the time Sora remembered her, she would already be gone.

She wouldn't exist anymore. It was inevitable.

But, there was hope for a Nobody like her.

Her most recent picture seemed to spring to life, jumping up from the page as her mind conjured up the image that she had been reunited with this person, one of Sora's most treasured friends. If she squeezed her eyes closed and thought about it long enough, she could hear his laughter and hers mingled together, creating a joyous harmony as they played a simple game of tag on the island together—Sora's home. _His_ home.

_He_ had chosen to face his inner-darkness.

His memories still remained with him, in the deepest reaches of his heart. Tucked away, for safe keeping. If she were to see him again, he would most definitely remember her. He would remember their meeting in Castle Oblivion, when she explained to him what had happened, and how she had taken Sora's memories and made a place for herself in them.

However, she knew that Sora had someone else near and dear to him. A very special girl whom he could never forget.

Kairi. Kairi was Sora's light. She was his beacon in the darkness. She was irreplaceable.

However, despite knowing this, she wasn't as sad as she thought she would be.

No. She wasn't sad. Not anymore.

As long as someone acknowledged her presence, and thought about her for who she was... and _not_ as a Nobody, then it would be all right.

As long as _he_ **remembered**... Then all would be well.

Reaching over the table in her little ivory chair, she retrieved an ebony-colored pencil as she pressed it to the paper with newfound happiness. Carefully, she applied letters, giving names to the faces on the page.

**Naminé and... **_**Riku**_**.**

Yes, she was certain.

Everything would be all right.


End file.
